


Un'anima

by Rota



Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Human!Idia, Mention of human sacrifice, Ortho is dead, Pre-Slash, Wizard!Idia, dragon!Malleus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Secondi inarrestabili: Idia vide il cielo scuro sopra di sé allontanarsi a una velocità inqualificabile, perché in un attimo tutto fu nero e poi, ancora, fu circondato dai fumi tossici del fondo del burrone. Ebbe tempo di inalare due volte quei veleni freddi, il suo corpo tremò appena e si ritrovò a rimbalzare contro il fondo, atterrando quindi di faccia senza capire cosa fosse accaduto.La sua magia aveva fatto da cuscinetto, reagendo a quella presente nell’aria e gli aveva salvato la vita. Ciononostante, Idia si alzò dal terreno massaggiandosi il naso dolorante. Lanciò solo un’occhiata verso l’alto, ma i fumi verdi gli impedivano di vedere alcunché. Sorrise, scoprendo sotto le labbra blu i denti appuntiti: ci era riuscito.
Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183877
Kudos: 3





	Un'anima

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è legata alla long VilJack; ne prende il setting generale, ma si concentra su altri personaggi (Malleus e Idia, appunto).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Secondi inarrestabili: Idia vide il cielo scuro sopra di sé allontanarsi a una velocità inqualificabile, perché in un attimo tutto fu nero e poi, ancora, fu circondato dai fumi tossici del fondo del burrone. Ebbe tempo di inalare due volte quei veleni freddi, il suo corpo tremò appena e si ritrovò a rimbalzare contro il fondo, atterrando quindi di faccia senza capire cosa fosse accaduto.  
La sua magia aveva fatto da cuscinetto, reagendo a quella presente nell’aria e gli aveva salvato la vita. Ciononostante, Idia si alzò dal terreno massaggiandosi il naso dolorante. Lanciò solo un’occhiata verso l’alto, ma i fumi verdi gli impedivano di vedere alcunché. Sorrise, scoprendo sotto le labbra blu i denti appuntiti: ci era riuscito.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando traccia del sentiero che avrebbe dovuto percorrere. I fumi formavano una sorta di nebbia molto densa, che però si scioglieva quando il ragazzino si muoveva. Provò a sventolare il braccio ossuto e nella nebbia si intravidero i profili di alcune rocce nerissime, appuntite. Provò quindi a fare un passo in avanti, scorgendo i confini di lastre di rocce sagomate a scaglie dure, romboidali.  
Nel silenzio quasi tombale, fu immediato per lui sentire rumori di strascico, echi di respiri profondi che di certo non erano stati esalati da altri esseri umani.  
I suoi occhi gialli si spalancarono e la sua magia si azionò: scorse, non troppo distante da dove era caduto, una fonte di calore molto estesa. Preso dall’eccitazione, fece alcuni passi troppo velocemente e inciampò in un masso aguzzo, ferendosi le caviglie magre – il rumore del suo tonfo fu assorbito dalla nebbia magica, come se la sua presenza fosse irrilevante.  
Idia guardò con preoccupazione il piccolo taglietto al piede, che rilasciò solo qualche goccia di sangue chiaro. Sperò che quello non influisse sulla buona riuscita della sua missione e che il drago lo ritenesse ancora degno. Alzandosi, fece più attenzione a muoversi, e quindi cominciò a scendere lungo il sentiero.  
Si accorse presto di trovarsi all’inizio di una discesa ripida. Così, si avvicinò alle rocce che costellavano uno dei due lati del sentiero e si tenne a quelle, proseguendo con quanta più attenzione possibile.  
I suoi occhi gialli videro allungarsi nel vuoto la massa di calore, rivelando poco a poco quella che doveva essere una testa attaccata a un grande collo. La vide muoversi e inclinarsi verso l’alto; sentì quindi un boato allucinante, che vide tremare il terreno e le rocce, forse persino i bordi del burrone da cui era sceso. Sorrise, riconoscendo quei versi tanto familiari: i vecchi del tempio sacro gli avevano sempre detto che, quando nacque, il drago aveva urlato proprio in quel modo e aveva incendiato tutte le foreste attorno al monumento di pietra dei Draconia, motivo per il quale erano quindici anni che non cresceva più niente in quelle terre se non rape ed erbe insipide.  
Scorse però anche del movimento dietro di sé e ruotò la testa, ma non c’era nessuno che lo stesse seguendo. Solo ossa bianche di altri sacrifici come lui.  
A causa di quel gesto improvviso, scivolò per qualche metro in basso, sporcandosi i vestiti bianchi. Si sbucciò appena la pelle delle mani e dei talloni, una spina si conficcò nella sua carne e le sue dita scheletriche non riuscirono in alcun modo a estrarla.  
Sospirò, sconsolato, e proseguì ancora.  
Dal collo del drago si allargava il corpo immenso e le zampe, infine anche la coda lunghissima che si mosse frustando l’aria con violenza. Ma per qualche oscura ragione, il drago sembrò fermarsi tutto d’un colpo e girare la testa nella sua direzione.  
Idia si accorse a quel punto che la discesa era finita, così come le rocce: la nebbia verde si aprì rivelando una grandissima cavità nel terreno, con un ponte di marmo che si interrompeva nel vuoto.  
Vide il drago nero in lontananza, e il drago vide lui. A ogni passo che Idia faceva sul ponte, il drago lo faceva nella sua direzione; fumava dalle narici e aveva due enormi occhi verdi, senza pupilla, e due corna che si alzavano in diversi riccioli dietro la sua testa.  
Idia arrivò alla fine del ponte e il drago gli arrivò vicino, abbassando il capo verso di lui per vederlo meglio. Quando respirò, rilasciando scie di fumo, Idia si ritrovò a tremare così tanto per l’emozione che cadde a terra, sul marmo freddo. Il drago fumò ancora.  
-Un altro bambino morto.  
Abbassò le palpebre una volta – Idia si specchiò quasi nei suoi occhi e vide quanto piccolo fosse.  
Cercò di sorridere, con le labbra blu piene di croste e tagli.  
-S-signor drago, i-io sono-  
Non si ricordò il proprio nome e ammutolì, guardandosi attorno spaesato.  
Successivamente, riprovò.  
-Sono qui per v-voi…  
La voce come un sussurro, anche se parve che l’altro riuscisse a sentirlo comunque.  
Idia vide un’ombra dietro di sé, ma quella volta si rifiutò di girarsi per vedere chi lo stesse seguendo: dalla cava su cui si ergeva il ponte di marmo, salì il rumore del vento – sembrava un grido di disperazione. Il ponte vibrò e il ragazzino calvo si pietrificò, spaventato.  
Dalle narici del drago si arricciarono altre scie di fumo verdastro.  
-Sei qui per me?  
Con quell’incentivo, Idia ritrovò un poco di sicurezza e rispose con prontezza.  
-Sì. Come sacrificio…  
Passò qualche secondo di troppo, in silenzio.  
Il drago non mostrava dubbio, ma certo una qual perplessità. Idia si domandò se il proprio aspetto rachitico fosse poco allettante, o se ci fossero altri problemi di sorta. I sacerdoti l’avevano però rassicurato sulla forza magica che emanava, per questo si mostrò così fragile e timoroso quando il drago allontanò il muso dall’estremità del ponte di marmo.  
-Io non mangio i bambini.  
-Cosa?  
-Non mangio esseri umani. Non quelli vivi, almeno.  
-M-ma io-  
Provò ad alzarsi, certo con qualche difficoltà: le sue gambe tremavano ancora troppo e la mancanza di appigli o di protezioni non lo aiutava affatto.  
Inciampò sulle ginocchia e quasi cadde dal ponte. Uno sguardo verso il basso fu sufficiente per fargli venire le vertigini, perché a differenza del burrone dal quale si era calato poteva vedere il fondo con estrema chiarezza. Magma verde, di pura magia incandescente, colava dalle rocce annerite; le zampe enormi del drago vi si appoggiavano sopra, senza averne alcun danno, più resistenti della pietra e più forti di quell’energia pura. Avevano ragione i sacerdoti: si trattava davvero di una creatura straordinaria.  
Alzò il capo verso di lui, ricominciando a parlare.  
-Se lei mi mangia, potrà liberarsi e volare via! Sa io- io sono magico, molto magico! Sono il più potente di tutti! Ho così tanta magia che-  
-Lo percepisco. Sei diverso da tutti gli altri bambini che sono caduti qui prima di te.  
-Non siamo caduti. Siamo scesi noi quaggiù.  
Il ragazzino capì che le proprie parole avevano reso infelice il drago dal momento in cui lui soffiò altro alito verde e scosse la propria testa – si accorse di una criniera nerissima, che scorreva lungo il collo, e delle saette che circondavano i corni riccioluti. Persino la voce del drago mutò di profondità.  
-Molti di loro sono morti ancora prima di toccare il fondo del burrone, per lo spavento. Altri si sono sfracellati al suolo, altri invece sono morti di stenti smarrendosi nella nebbia. Nessuno è mai arrivato fin qui, prima di te. Perché insistere a tal punto?  
Più che dolore, il drago sembrava provare forte pietà. Era un sentimento così estraneo a Idia, che altro non aveva fatto nella propria giovane esistenza che attendere il momento della propria dipartita tra le fauci del mostro. Non conosceva gioia, non conosceva felicità, desiderava soltanto adempiere al proprio scopo, come tutti gli altri suoi predecessori.  
La forza delle sue convinzioni scaturiva da un senso di predestinazione che spiegò come era stato spiegato a lui, con un urlo simile allo squittio di un topo.  
-Solo tu puoi liberarci dai Vampiri e dai Lupi! Solo tu puoi dare la speranza all’intero genere umano!  
Inaspettatamente, la coda del drago frustò l’aria, scatenando un’ondata di vento che si infranse contro le pareti della cava che lo circondava. Quando però aprì anche le ali e le sbatté, Idia ebbe davvero paura; si rannicchiò contro il marmo del ponte, proteggendosi il capo con le mani sottili e cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile. Il drago lanciò un urlo, sdegnato.  
-Secoli fa, sono stato portato alla vita da un mago umano molto potente, che mi ha usato per combattere le razze mortali a voi avverse. Ma una volta morto lui, gli esseri umani stessi mi hanno relegato in questa valle tetra, da cui non ho più potuto fuggire. Avevano paura di me e temevano la mia forza, come se potessi tradirli e disonorare la parola data. Ora venite qui per liberarmi con il solo scopo di usarmi di nuovo.  
Continuò a tremare, ma riuscì a unire le mani tra di loro, in una posa da supplice.  
Anche con tutto quel vento, il drago sentì le sue parole costernate.  
-T-ti chiediamo perdono per i gesti sconsiderati dei nostri antenati, drago! Anche per questo io- Mi sacrifico a te!  
Il drago si quietò e tornò a guardarlo.  
Quando Idia osò alzare lo sguardo, trovò il suo muso ancora più vicino di prima e i suoi occhi verdissimi puntati su di sé. Non c’era traccia di emozione che potesse codificare, se non uno straniamento così profondo da non riuscire neanche più a provare compassione.  
-Te l’ho già detto, io non mangio esseri umani vivi.  
-Non c’è nessun problema! Posso uccidermi e allora-  
Lo fermò prima che potesse alzarsi e buttarsi dal ponte.  
-Perché hai intenzione di farlo? Disprezzi così tanto la tua vita? Eppure, hai detto di essere un mago potentissimo.  
-Sono nato con questo destino. I sacerdoti hanno faticato tanto per creare qualcuno come me.  
Incroci tra esseri umani specifici, con la speranza di trovare quell’unica combinazione genetica adatta e quell’unica propensione naturale utile. Intere generazioni di Shroud, discendenti dei grandi maghi umani dalla pelle bianca, erano state utilizzate per questo nobile scopo. Molti, moltissimi bambini nati deformi e prematuri, qualcuno persino senza un aspetto umano; bambini ciechi, bambini muti, bambini con due teste o tre braccia, bambini con teste troppo grosse o senza arti, bambini senza organi, bambini con la pelle troppo sottile. Idia era stato fortunato, perché era riuscito a raggiungere i quindici anni senza morire di qualche strana malattia prima, per questo lo avevano considerato un miracolo.  
Ma tutto questo Malleus Draconia, il drago, non lo poteva sapere, per cui mostrò ancora perplessità.  
-Perché non combatti tu, contro i Vampiri e i Lupi? Non sarebbe più nobile che uccidersi?  
-Ma io non so assolutamente combattere! Io non servo a quello!  
Non ribatté più, lasciò che si avvicinasse al ciglio del ponte e guardasse in basso, facendo una strana espressione trionfale.  
-Allora, se cado… Sì, dovrebbe funzionare!  
Aprì le braccia e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto – Malleus lo vide cadere senza peso, come se fosse una foglia tremolante, e lo vide anche fermarsi a metà strada, afferrato da qualcosa di invisibile e riportato sul ponte.  
Idia fu confuso, perché non aveva visto muoversi nulla, tantomeno il drago davanti a lui.  
-Cosa è successo?  
Poi seguì lo sguardo del drago, che stava fissando qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
Balzò quando vide una forma opalescente, un bambino piccolo con giganteschi occhi gialli e le labbra screpolate di color blu.  
-Chi è quello?  
-Un altro bimbo morto, come te.  
-In che senso? Cosa significa?  
-Te l’ho detto. Molti altri bambini sono morti qui.  
L’anima tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, come a sincerarsi che non avesse intenzione di muoversi da dove lo aveva messo. Forse era stata l’altissima concentrazione di magia a materializzare quel fantasma: Idia riusciva persino a vederne l’espressione, quasi fosse viva.  
E, passato il momentaneo sbigottimento, capì di chi si trattasse.  
-È uno dei miei fratellini…  
Si alzò, e l’anima del piccolo Shroud fece una capriola in aria di contentezza.  
Idia provò ad allungare un arto sottile verso di lui, come se volesse toccarlo, ma il fantasma non fece alcuna resistenza alle sue dita, che invece gli attraversarono il petto. Idia rabbrividì per il freddo – l’altro sghignazzò un poco, come se tutto quello fosse divertente.  
Idia si intenerì: quel bambino doveva essere morto più giovane di lui.  
-È così piccolo…  
La voce del drago lo scosse da quell’incanto e lo portò di nuovo alla realtà, ricordandogli dove si trovasse e cosa dovesse fare.  
-Anche tu sei piccolo. Non hai carne sulle ossa, le guance scavate e gli occhi sporgenti. Non hai neppure i capelli. Per questo sei un bimbo morto.  
C’era di nuovo pietà nella voce di lui e Idia non riuscì a sopportarlo. Non capì perché, ma tenendo in alta considerazione il proprio scopo, non poteva pensare che qualcuno vedesse in lui non altri che una vittima – neppure il drago.  
Lui non era come quelle anime morte, lui non era inutile.  
Si avvicinò ancora al ciglio del ponte, ma il fantasmino gli si mise davanti con le braccia e le mani protese, un’espressione quasi rabbiosa in volto.  
-Non mi permette di cadere…  
Si arrabbiò. Tentò di scacciarlo come aveva sempre fatto con gli insetti, cose fastidiose che gli ronzavano attorno.  
-Vattene! Vattene via! Lasciami andare!  
Il fantasma scosse la testa, vorticò in aria e si posizionò di nuovo di fronte a lui, testardo.  
Idia cambiò lato del ponte e subito il piccolo fantasma gli si mise davanti; ancora e ancora, ogni volta che Idia si voltava e cambiava lato, o andava avanti e indietro, il fantasma lo seguiva e lo bloccava.  
Il drago soffiò fermando entrambi, prima che la cosa continuasse all’infinito.  
-Non lo farà.  
Idia si fermò soltanto a quel punto, alzando lo sguardo smarrito al drago.  
-M-ma io…  
Il tremore di frustrazione si arrestò e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono, facendogli abbassare le spalle.  
Confusione e sbigottimento gli impastavano la lingua, il pensiero si formulò nella sua mente in modo solo accennato, pesante e impacciato.  
Non capiva davvero.  
-Perché?  
Guardò anche il piccolo fantasma silente, immobile a meno di un metro di distanza dal ponte.  
Poi il suo sguardo si appannò di lacrime e le gambe gli cedettero, si ritrovò seduto sul marmo senza essere più padrone delle reazioni del suo corpo.  
Cominciò persino a singhiozzare.  
-Perché…?  
I suoi occhi gialli vagarono nel vuoto, il pensiero alla ricerca di immagini familiari che possano dargli una qualche sorta di conforto. Ma la fossa comune dei nati morti, le tombe dei suoi avi, persino le ossa bianche che aveva trovato in fondo al burrone, non avevano più alcun significato: lui era costretto a vivere.  
Pianse.  
-Perché allora siamo nati? Perché siamo tutti morti?  
Si abbracciò le proprie ginocchia, chiudendosi al mondo.  
Persino le sue spalle fragili ebbero la forza di tremare, lasciandosi andare alla tristezza e alla disperazione – il primo vero atto di umanità da che Idia fosse nato.  
-Perché-?  
Arricciò le dita dei piedi scalzi, cercando un rifugio in se stesso.  
Il piccolo fantasma tentò di accarezzarlo per dargli un poco di conforto, ma le sue mani passarono attraverso il corpo del ragazzo e non riuscirono in alcun modo a sfiorarlo.  
Il drago lasciò che si sfogasse un poco, non osando interrompere il suo pianto anche per rispetto. Aveva pianto a sua volta, per il forte sentimento di tristezza e di impotenza derivante dalla solitudine, e quindi sapeva bene quanto fosse delicato quel momento.  
Passati i minuti, però, volle comunque fargli una domanda importante.  
-Bimbo morto, perché invece di disperarti non provi a fare qualcosa?  
Idia alzò lo sguardo al grande mostro che si rifiutava di mangiarlo, con il naso colante muco e gli occhi arrossati.  
Vagò su di lui alla ricerca di qualche risposta, prima di fare un azzardo.  
-Risalire il burrone e tornare a casa?  
-Sarebbe impossibile per te. Sei troppo debole.  
-E allora, cosa?  
-Liberami.  
Sgranò gli occhi gialli forse ancora di più e si accaldò, per quell’improvvisa proposta.  
Arrossì persino, in imbarazzo, e cominciò a sventolare le proprie mani in aria, quasi le parole del drago fossero un altro fantasma molesto.  
-Im-impossibile! Non ho mai usato la mia magia per fare qualcosa!  
-Come fai a dire di essere il mago più potente del mondo se non sai neanche usare la tua magia?  
-I-io!  
Indispettito dalla provocazione, si alzò sui piedi. Non tremava ormai più, neppure quando qualche passo in avanti lo portò proprio al limite del ponte di marmo.  
Il fantasma gli si parò subito davanti, ma Idia non dava alcun segno di volersi buttare di nuovo: guardava il drago con insolito cipiglio e un’espressione irritata. Mostrò un certo, insolito orgoglio per se stesso, perché non aveva meritato l’appellativo di sacrificio perfetto per nulla.  
-Io so vedere nella nebbia, e resisto a qualsiasi veleno.  
-Ti reggi a malapena in piedi.  
-So spostare gli oggetti con la mente! E- e poi! So far piovere a comando!  
-E poi?  
-So sciogliere il ferro!  
A quell’ultima affermazione, Idia sorrise persino, perché il drago non lo provocò più. Credeva di aver vinto quella battaglia orale, alzò altezzoso il mento in aria.  
Poi il drago si chinò verso il ponte e abbassò la testa oltre il livello del ciglio di pietra. Idia sobbalzò dallo spavento e finì a terra, prima che l’altro spiegasse quello che voleva.  
-Sali sul mio muso.  
Camminando a gattoni, il ragazzino fece quanto richiesto.  
Il fantasma lo seguì quando Malleus lo portò al suolo, vicino ai suoi piedi. La lava magica scorreva lontana e non c’era pericolo per Idia di scottarsi o morire – e se era vero che resisteva a qualsiasi veleno, non avrebbe avuto problemi a respirare.  
Ma da quell’angolazione, il ragazzo poté vedere anche la catena magica che legava la base della sua lunga coda e la incatenava al terreno. Si alzò a fatica, reggendosi contro una delle enormi zampe del drago.  
-Sciogli questo ferro, e io ti porterò via da qui. Liberami, e farò tutto quello che vorrai.  
-Tutto tutto?  
-Sì, tutto.  
Alzò lo sguardo in alto, cercando i suoi occhi.  
-Andresti anche all’inferno per me?  
Forse fu troppo.  
Il drago schioccò la coda in aria, un poco irritato.  
-Quello non mi è possibile. Non ho un’anima, non potendo pagare pegno per il passaggio, non mi è permesso andare oltre la barriera che protegge il mondo dei morti.  
Idia fu molto colpito dalle sue parole.  
Non aveva idea di come certa magia funzionasse, poiché tutto quello che gli era stato insegnato verteva sull’utilizzo degli elementi. Sapeva dell’esistenza di maghi umani capaci di evocare e governare i Mostri, ma quello era un ramo delle famiglie magiche che non toccava minimamente il suo – Umani di altri luoghi e di altre razze, completamente diversi da lui.  
Fu così strano, quindi.  
-Davvero non hai un’anima?  
-E tu, bimbo morto? Tu l’hai? Tu ti senti vivo?  
Dovette pensarci qualche secondo.  
Trovò la risposta guardando il fantasma opalescente, che piroettava in aria inseguendo le curve dei fumi verdi rilasciati dalle pietre incandescenti.  
Era così semplice da non essere neppure triste.  
-No.  
No, non ancora: avrebbe imparato a farlo.  
Sembrò quasi che il drago gli mostrasse un sorriso, a quel punto. Fuoco in lingue verdi lasciò la sua bocca aperta e la sua criniera venne scossa al vento, così come le ali possenti.  
Soffiò nella sua direzione, e il suo fuoco attecchì sulla testa calva del bambino. Idia urlò dallo spavento, ma quel fuoco era incapace di fargli del male – perché Malleus aveva il dominio su tutto il fuoco magico esistente su quella terra.  
Appena si attaccò alla cute, la magia Shroud intaccò quel fuoco e lo fece cambiare di colore. Così, una folta e lunga chioma bluastra scese dal capo di Idia, rendendo più vivace la sua figura.  
Anche il drago sembrò soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.  
-Risaliamo da quest’Ade assieme e conquistiamo ciò che ci è stato tolto. Io vivrò per te e tu vivrai per me.  
Il ragazzino passò le dita sottili tra i capelli morbidi, pettinandosi con attenzione. Riuscì persino a sorridere di un sorriso vero, per la prima volta.  
Un ultimo dubbio, anche se ormai l’emozione colorava quelle pallidissime guance cadaveriche.  
-E se non ne sarò in grado?  
-Ti sei buttato nel burrone senza sapere cosa ti aspettasse quaggiù. Non puoi avere paura ora.  
Aveva ragione, dopotutto.  
Idia abbassò lo sguardo a terra, ingoiando i propri ultimi timori.  
Si guardò le mani dai palmi incisi nella fame e nella fatica, richiamando ogni goccia del proprio potere. I suoi polpastrelli brillarono e poi attorno alle sue mani si formarono delle sfere di pura energia, che fecero svolazzare all’indietro i suoi neonati capelli blu. Avvicinandosi alla catena che teneva imprigionato il drago, ne cominciò a sciogliere gli anelli, pezzo a pezzo.


End file.
